Brother In Love
by Asmiyani Park
Summary: Chansoo GS/Sepasang kakak beradik yg saling mencintai


**Brother In Love**

 **CHANSOO FANFICTION**

 **Title : Brother In Love**

 **Author : Yeol**

 **Mc : Park Chanyeol**

 **Park Kyungsoo/Do Kyungsoo(girl)**

 **Genre : Romance,brother,hurt,school life and yadong**

 **Leght : Oneshoot**

 **Maafkan author jika banyak typo yang betebaran,okeh**

 **Happy Reading^^**

.

.

.

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi 2 menit yang saat ini sedang menunggu adiknya di tempat di mana ia memarkir sepedanya.

Di Parkiran

Chanyeol melihat teman Kyungsoo,adiknya,yang baru saja akan pulang dan Chanyeol menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Baekhyun ah,apa kau melihat kyungie?"tanya chanyeol pada teman sekelas kyungsoo yang bernama baekhyun itu.

"Oh,kyungsoo yeo?,kyung masih di kelas"Ucap baekhyun pada chanyeol.

"Oh begitu,gomawo"ucap chanyeol berterima kasih.

"Ne,aku pulang dulu sunbaenim"Setelah itu baekhyun pun pergi meninggalkan sendiri berencana untuk mencari kyungsoo yang masih di kelasnya,dia merasa sedikit khawatir pada dongsaengnya itu.

Kyungsoo class

Kyungsoo POV

Aku segera membereskan bukuku dan memasukkannya ke dalam ku tahu chan oppa pasti sedang tiba-tiba seseorang mendekat padaku,dia adalah Kim Jongin anak dari pemilik sekolah dan dia juga teman sekelasku.

"Kyungsoo ah,bisakah kamu mempertimbangkan jawabanmu sekali lagi?"tanya jongin yang berdiri disamping tempatku sedang duduk.

"Mianhae jongin ah,aku tidak bisa"Ucapku gelisah,karena tinggal kami berdua di dalam kelas ini.

"Wae?apa yang kurang dariku?"tanya jongin seakan tak kuhargai usahanya itu untuk mendekatiku.

Flashback

Saat istirahat tadi aku sedang di kantin bersama baekhyun -sela perbincanganku dengan baek,tiba-tiba jongin mengahmpiri kami merasa terkejut,karena yang ingin dilakukan jongin adalah menyatakan cintanya aku menolaknya,beberapa siswa pun terlihat heran mengapa aku menolaknya padahal dia merupakan orang yang terkenal di sekolah ini,tapi bagiku aku menyimpan hatiku pada orang lain,bukan pada jongin dan meskipun aku harus membuat jongin kecewa.

Flashback off

Sekarang jongin duduk di atas mejaku dan posisiku sekarang masih duduk di memegang tangan,aku semakin khawatir apa yang akan di lakukannya.

"Kyungsoo ah,aku mencintaimu"ucapan yang sama dari jongin saat di kantin tadi.

"Mi mianhae jongin ah"Ucapku mendekatkan wajahnya padaku,aku menutup mataku dan mencoba menjauhkan wajahku terasa semakin dekat.

BRUKK!

Terdengar suara pintu yang di dobrak seseorang,aku dan jongin tersadar orang itu adalah chan oppa.

Kyungsoo POV end

Author POV

Chanyeol mendekat ke tempat kyungsoo dan jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?"tanya chanyeol pada jongin seraya menarik tangan berdiri di belakang chanyeol.

"Tidak,aku tidak melakukan apa-apa"Elak jongin dan langsung berdiri dari meja yang di dudukinya tadi.

"Pembohong! Kau ingin menciumnyakan?"Nada suara chanyeol terdengar semakin penuh amarah.

"Memangnya kenapa?dia hanya adikmu kan?"sinis jongin pada chanyeol,dia tahu kalau kyungsoo adalah adik angkat chanyeol.

"jangan dekati adikku lagi,dia tidak pantas itu baik-baik!"Tegas chanyeol pada jongin dan menarik tangan kyungsoo untuk segera pergi.

Tanpa di sadari jongin menarik tangan chanyeol dan memukul hanya itu,jongin mendorong chanyeol sehingga chanyeol terpental di dinding dan terjatuh di sekarang benar-benar ketakutan,namun dia mencoba untuk melingdungi chanyeol.

"Mianhae jongin ah,aku memang tidak bisa menerimamu"Ucap kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan chanyeol dan mencoba menghalangi jongin.

"Lebih baik kita berteman"Tambah kyungsoo lagi.

"Apa hanya bisa sampai disitu?"tanya jongin kecewa.

"Mianhae"Sekali lagi kyungsoo meminta maaf pada jongin dan dia mulai meneteskan air itu jongin langsung pergi begitu saja dengan raut wajah penuh kekecewaan.

.

.

.

Kini kyungsoo sedang mengobati luka yang membengkak di wajah chanyeol.

"kenapa tadi menangis?"tanya chanyeol sembari di obati oleh kyungsoo.

"Tidak apa-apa"Jawab kyungsoo.

"Kamu menyukainya?"tanya chanyeol lagi.

"Ani"Singkat kyungsoo.

"Baguslah kalau begitu,oppa tidak ingin kamu punya pacar yang nakal dan brandalan seper-"

"Di rumah siapa yang sering nakal dan menjailiku?"Timpal kyungsoo memotong omongan chanyeol.

"Mianhae,oppa minta maaf"Ucap chanyeol dengan senyum yang begitu manis dan bertujuan untuk merayu kyungsoo.

"Arasseo,,,sudah selesai,ayo pulang nanti kita telat eomma appa bisa khawatir"Ucap kyungsoo.

Chanyeol dan kyungsoo pulang telat hari ini dan alhasil,saat perjalanan pulang tadi mereka kehujanan dan untungnya eomma dan appanya ada urusan di luar sehingga mereka tidak kena marah.

.

.

.

Jam dinding di kamar chanyeol sekarang menunjukkan jam 2 merasa kehausan dan dia pun menuju ke dapur untuk meminum segelas dari dapur chanyeol melewati kamar kyungsoo,terdengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar mencoba masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu,pintunya juga tidak menemukan kyungsoo yang menggigil karena kedinginan,itu mungkin karena mereka tadi mendekat dan meraba dahi kyungsoo sedang tak bermaksud memberitahu orang tuanya tengah malam begini,karena kyungsoo juga hanya demam biasa.

Chanyeol meletakkan handuk basah di atas dahi kyungsoo untuk menurunkan panas suhu badan duduk di tepi ranjang kyungsoo.

"Kyungie ah,maafkan oppa melarangmu untuk menerima jongin,oppa hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu"Ucap chanyeol sembari memegang tangan kyungsoo.

Chanyeol bermaksud kembali ke kamarnya karena kyungsoo terlihat sudah lebih baik,namun kyungsoo tak mau melepaskan tangan chanyeol,chanyeol sendiri awalnya tak sadar.

"Oppa eodiroga?"Tanya kyungsoo yang membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

"Oppa tidak akan kemana-mana kyung"Ucap chanyeol masih duduk di tempatnya tadi.

"Tadi aku bermimpi,aku mendengar suara oppa,oppa bilang tidak ingin kehilanganku"Ucap kyungsoo yang sepenuhnya belum sadar,chanyeol yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kyungsoonya yang begitu polos.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba bangun dan memeluk chanyeol.

"Wae guerae?"Tanya chanyeol heran dan membalas pelukan adiknya itu,mungkin kyungsoo masih merasa kedinginan.

"Oppa aku juga takut kehilanganmu"ucap kyungsoo dan mempererat pelukannya pada chanyeol.

"Oppa janji tak akan meninggalkanmu"Jelas chanyeol,dia sedikit kaget mengapa kyungsoo tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Chan oppa..."Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Wae yeo?"Tanya chanyeol lagi.  
"a apa,a aku tidak boleh,,,menyukaimu?"pertanyaan aneh itu muncul dari mulut kyungsoo yang langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol kaget,kenapa kyungsoo seperti masih belum percaya namun dia pun juga mulai bicara.

"kenapa begitu?kamu adikku."Jelas chanyeol dan kyungsoo terlihat sedih dan terdengarlah isakannya di telinga chanyeol.

"Kkeundae,,,oppa bukan oppa kandungku,a aku menyukaimu bukan hanya sekedar saudara tapi lebih dari itu"Kyungsoo mengeluarkan isi hatinya yang ia pendam pada kakaknya sendiri dengan air mata yang mulai terdiam,apa yang seharusnya kyungsoo yang sperti itu dia juga merasa apa sebenarnya chanyeol juga menyukai kyungsoo lebih dari sebagai adiknya?

"Oppa ingin meberitahumu satu hal,,oppa sebenarnya juga merasa seperti itu,tapi kamu tetaplah adikku kyungie ah"Ternyata chanyeol sama dengan dengan kyungsoo tapi dia membuat kyungsoo kecewa dengan jawabannya itu.

"Wae?! Oppa kenapa menyembunyikannya dariku,aku juga tak ingin seperti ini tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu oppa,bisakah kita membicarakannya pada eomma dan appa?"Tanya kyungsoo yang tak hentinya menangis sambil memukul dada meraih tubuh kyungsoo dan mulai mendekap kyungsoo dalam pelukannya.

"Nado saranghae kyungie ah,oppa akan berusaha tapi bisakah kita menjalani saja dulu dan kita menunggu waktu yang begitu menyayangimu,oppa tahu selama ini oppa begitu bersalah pada mu karena tidak pernah mengatakannya dari awal"Chanyeol pun meneteskan air matanya dia tak tahan dengan melihat kyungsoo yang seperti inilah jalan yang terbaik untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Hubungan chanyeol dan kyungsoo berjalan dengan baik selama 2 bulan dan kini mereka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang akan menjawab mereka tidak dapat disebut sebagai hubungan terlarang karena keduanya memang bukan saudara kandung,karena kyungsoo adalah anak dari sahabat baik ayah chanyeol dan keluarganya mengangkat kyungsoo sebagai anak mereka di keluarga Park saat kyungsoo berumur 4 tahun dan chanyeol 5 itu kedua orang tua kyungsoo tewas karena kecelakaan pesawat saat akan pulang dari kyungsoo pun dirawat di keluarga itu,dan tak tega melihat kyungsoo kecil jika berada di panti asuhan.

Di rumah keluarga Park

Hari ini eomma dan appa mereka akan segera datang dari Amerika,keduanya begitu rindu karena harus di tinggal berdua selama hampir sebulan.

Eomma dan appa pun pulang dan kyungsoo langsung menyambut eommanya dengan pelukan dan ciuman,begitu juga dengan terkesan manja jika sudah behadapan dengan kedua orang tuanya itu chanyeol merasa bahagia namun disisi lain chanyeol masih terus khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hubungannya dengan chanyeol hari ini bermaksud untuk segera memberitahu kedua orang tuanya tapi tekadnya mungkin belum cukup.

.

.

.

Di ruang keluarga

"Eomma,appa,aku ingin bicara sesuatu"Ucap chanyeol yang duduk di samping kyungsoo.

"Waeyo chan?"Tanya chanyeol eomma

"Eomma ah,appa ah...sebenarnya dari dulu aku dan kyungsoo aku ingin mengatakan ini,tapi kami berdua takut eomma dan appa tidak akan setuju"Ucap chanyeol dan mulai memegang tangan merasa kaget,apakah chanyeol akan menjelaskan semuanya pada kedua orang tuanya tentang hubungan mereka selama ini.

"Apa yang terjadi chanyeollie?apa terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian berdua selama appa dan eomma di amerika?"Tanya chanyeol appa

"Sebenarnya kami berdua menyukai satu sama lain"Jelas chanyeol dan langsung duduk di lantai serta membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda permohonan agar dia dizinkan untuk menyukai kyungsoo dan begitu juga pun langsung melakukan itu disamping chanyeol.

"Appa tidak setuju"Ucap appa mereka serta eomma mereka pun merasa begitu kaget.

"Tapi,bukankah aku hanya anak angkat,apa salah jika aku menyukai channie oppa?"Kyungsoo mulai bicara.

"Aniya kyungie ah,tapi kamu adalah anak eomma juga"Jelas eommanya yang juga terlihat tidak setuju.

"Appa,eomma,buttakhaeyeo...aku dan kyungie hanya menginginkan persetujuan kalian untuk kali ini saja"Mohon chanyeol pada orang tuanya wajah kyungsoo yang begitu berharap sudah terpancar jelas,begitu juga dengan chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya ayah sudah menjodohkan chanyeol dengan anak dari sahabat ayah."Bagaimana bisa seperti itu tanpa sepengetahuan chanyeol

"Mwo?Channie oppa dijodohkan,dengan siapa appa?"Tanya kyungsoo dengan wajah sedih dan air mata yang sudah berlinang.

"Dia anak dari Direktur Byun sahabat ayah,nama anaknya adalah Byun Baek Hyun"Jelas chanyeol appa mengenai jodoh untuk chanyeol.

"Appa,maldo andwae...aku tidak mau dijodohkan,aku hanya ingin bersama kyungie,appa buttakhaeyo,pertimbangkan sekali lagi."Chanyeol semakin frustasi dengan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya bisa begitu.

Kyungsoo berlari menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan chanyeol beserta orang telah menghampiri hati kyungsoo,tak habis pikir jika ayahnya sebenarnya mengenal keluarga Byun,dan baekhyun sendiri adalah sahabat kyungsoo sejak masuk SMA,tapi kenapa baru sekarang dia tahu.

Esok harinya di sekolah

"Kyung,kumohon jangan seperti ini"Kata chanyeol dan menarik tangan kyungsoo yang akan segera pergi setelah chanyeol memarkir sepedanya.

"Wae?gwencana,ini bukan apa-apa,aku mengerti karena menurutku baekhyunie juga menyukaimu"Ucap kyungsoo dengan wajah datar,perkataannya pun terdengar tak bermakna apa-apa bagi chanyeol jika bicara tentang perjodohan itu.

"Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu"Chanyeol langsung menarik kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya,tak peduli orang sekolah akan berkata apa tentang tak sampai 5 detik berpelukan,kyungsoo mengamuk dan melepaskan pelukan chanyeol.

"Gumanhae oppa,aku bisa melakukan semuanya tanpamu lagi,selama ini aku hanya bergantung ini kamu akan bisa bahagia tanpaku"Ucapan kyungsoo membuat pikiran chanyeol semakin berantakan,sepertinya kyungsoo sudah berubah,apakah kyungsoo sudah menyerah.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di kantin sekolah bersama baekhyun,dia berniat untuk menceritakan semuanya pada ingin tahu apa baekhyun tahu tentang perjodohan itu atau tidak.

"Baek,apa kau tahu tentang perjodohanmu dengan oppaku?"Tanya kyungsoo santai,namun berbeda dengan baekhyun,ada apa ada aura kebencian yang menyelimuti baekhyun saat ini.

"Kenapa?kau baru tahu itu eoh?seharusnya kamu sadar bahwa chanyeol tak pantas untukmu kyung"Baekhyun langsung marah-marah pada kyungsoo,tak biasanya baekhyun seperti bahkan selalu terlihat baik pada kyungsoo,tapi setelah membicarakan tentang perjodohan itu,mengapa baekhyun menjadi seperti begitu benci pada kyungsoo.

"Apa maksudmu baek?"Tanya kyungsoo penuh keheranan dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura bodoh,Do Kyungsoo,itu kan nama aslimu dan kamu hanyalah anak angkat dari keluarga kamu belum tahu jika aku mendekatimu hanya untuk mengetahui hubungan mu dengan chanyeol yang satu hal,akulah yang selalu membantu jongin untuk mendapatkan hatimu,tapi tetap saja dalam pikiranmu hanya ada chanyeol chanyeol dan hanya chanyeol,jadi berhentilah bersikap polos di depanku dan chanyeol tak akan menyukaimu lagi dengan adanya perjodohan ini,dia tidak akan menjadi milikmu!"Penjelasan baekhyun barusan membuat air mata kyungsoo keluar begitu tak menyangka jika baekhyun tak seperti dengan yang ia kenal sebelumnya.

"Kau benar baek,aku tak pantas untuk chan oppa...aniya,lebih tepatnya Park Chanyeol"Kyungsoo masih saja meneteskan air matanya.

"Baguslah jika kamu sudah sadar kyung"Ucapan baekhyun membuat hati kyungsoo tercabik-cabik bak elang yang berhasil menyergap baekhyun yang telah menang dengan gelar sebagai si pemangsa.

Tak habis pikir jika sedari tadi chanyeol mendengar percakapan kyungsoo dan dengan wajah basah yang di penuhi air mata berniat pergi dan meninggalkan baekhyun, lebih tepatnya musuh dalam selimut.

Chanyeol mendekati kyungsoo dan mulai bicara pada baekhyun yang berada di hadapan kyungsoo yang tak jadi pergi karena kedatangan chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sshi,kamu tidak berhak mengatakan apa yang bukan hakmu,kamu tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hubunganku dengan kyungsoo."Chanyeol sekarang behadapan dengan baekhyun,kyungsoo terkejut dangan kedatangan chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu chan oppa,kita sudah lama kenal,sudah lama di jodohkan,dan bahkan sebelum kamu mengenal kyungsoo,jadi seharusnya kamu membelaku"Jelas baekhyun tak terima dengan ucapan chanyeol yang terdengar lebih memilih kyungsoo.

"Meski begitu,jarak lebih penting di banding kapan kita bertemu dan saling pikiranmu,kamu hanya mengenalku sebagai orang yang akan menjadi jodohmu,tapi untuk apa jika dekat saja tidak kyungsoo jauh lebih berharga dibanding waktu yang lalu saat kita dijodohkan atau apapun yang menurutmu bisa membuatmu salah menilai perasaanku baek,aku bahkan jauh mencintai kyungsoo dibandingkan dirimu yang tak ada artinya bagiku"Ucapan chanyeol jelas terkena di telinga baekhyun yang belum tuli baekhyun tak harus berharap dengan perjodohan itu jika ia menginginkan chanyeol.

"Tapi kyungsoo tak lagi menyukaimu chanyeol ah,dia bukan kyungsoo yang dulu"Ucap baekhyun dengan senyuman liciknya dan menyilangkan kedua tangan dibawah dadanya.

Chanyeol menarik tangan kyungsoo,mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mencium bibir kyungsoo secara tak mampu mengamuk dengan apa yang dilakukan sudah habis hanya karena mendengar perkataan baekhyun yang tak disangkanya sama sekali.

Seketika baekhyun dan seluruh penghuni kantin terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan dua bersaudara menghiraukan segalanya,yang terpenting baginya hanyalah kyungsoo,dia tak akan menyalahkan kyungsoo jika dia memang ,oleh karena itu chanyeol memiliki keyakinan bahwa kyungsoo tak akan berubah dengan cintanya terhadap chanyeol sampai kapan pun,karena kyungsoo sendiri yang mengajari chanyeol mengapa dia bisa menyukai saudaranya sendiri.

.

.

.

Hari ini kyungsoo berniat keluar rumah untuk menenangkan dirinya dengan sejumlah masalah yang di hadapinya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

Di Taman

"Apa yang seharusnya kulakukan?"Tanya kyungsoo bermonolog yang sedang duduk disebuah bangku di taman tersebut.

Secara tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang,kyungsoo pun tak sadar akan kedatangan baekhyun.

"Kamu hanya perlu meninggalkan chanyeol,dengan itu semuanya akan selesai dan chanyeol akan tenang bersamaku"Baekhyun bertingkah seakan dia sebagai si pemenang dalam perebutan ini,tapi bagi kyungsoo ini bukan perebutan,melainkan kesalahan mencintai saudara sendiri.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkan chan oppa,kebahagiaanku masih selalu bersangkut paut dengannya,jadi jangan terlalu sembarangan jika kamu bicara baek"jelas kyungsoo berdiri dari bangku taman yang ia duduki tadi.

"Kamu sudah berani melawan kyung,tapi tak akan semudah itu,karena akulah yang pantas untuk chanyeol"

PLAKK!

"INGAT ITU,HANYA AKU!"teriak baekhyun di dekat telinga kyungsoo setelah ia menampar wajah kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tak kuat,mengapa harus dia yang menjadi penghalang bagi baekhyun dan sekarang dia malah membenci dirinya terduduk kembali dibangku itu dengan wajah tertunduk.

"BAEKHYUN SSHI! KAU KETERLALUAN,APA KAU TAK PUNYA HATI,DIA SAHABATMU,KAU SEPERTI BUKAN MANUSIA,KAU TELAH MENYAKITI KYUNGSOO DAN SEPANTASNYA INI UNTUKMU!"

PLAKK!

Chanyeol membalas baekhyun dengan menamparnya juga,di tidak rela jika kyungsoo diperlakukan seperti orang bodoh dihadapannya.

Chanyeol datang dengan segudang kebencian pada orang yang bernama baekhyun ini lebih chanyeol sudah habis terhadap orang yang ada dihadapannya sekarang,selama chanyeol mencintai kyungsoo dan begitu pula sebaliknya,tak ada yang pernah bisa membalikkan fakta bahwa keduanya akan tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti kyungsoo.

"Hancurlah harapanmu untuk membina keluarga denganku,Baekhyun!kamu tidak akan menang dengan cara menyakiti kyungsoo dan kali ini tak akan kubiarkan kamu menyakiti kyungsoo lagi."Tegas chanyeol pada baekhyun dan membawa kyungsoo pergi dalam dekapannya meninggalkan orang yang baru saja menunjukkan jati sebenarnya pada chanyeol.

.

.

.

5 tahun kemudian

Jika mengingat masa lalu,mungkin kalau kyungsoo menyerah dan tidak yakin dengan perasaannya terhadap chanyeol,pasti baekhyun lah yang akan mendampingi chanyeol saat semuanya sudah direncanakan oleh Tuhan,bahwa kyungsoo lah yang berhak memiliki apa yang dilakukan baekhyun pada kyungsoo,keluarga chanyeol tak lagi meminang harapan pada perjodohan itu,tapi lebih mementingkan kebahagiaan orang yang di sadarlah kedua orang tua chanyeol mengenai hal itu.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang berbahagia bagi chanyeol dan kyungsoo karena mereka sudah resmi menjadi pasangan suami hampir 6 tahun menjalin hubungan dengan status yang mungkin seperti ini"Nae Dongsaeng Nae Sarang" akhirnya mereka benar-benar akan segera membina keluarga baru.

ChanSoo apartment

Chanyeol lebih memilih tinggal bersama kyungsoo di sebuah apartment karena mereka berdua sudah menikah,sementara itu chanyeol akan bekerja di kantor ayahnya dan kyungsoo masih akan melanjutkan kuliahnya selama 1 tahun lagi.

"Kyungie ah,ttarawa"Panggil chanyeol yang menyuruh kyungsoo untuk mendekat sedang berada di balkon apartment mereka dan sedang melihat bulan purnama yang di iringi bintang-bintang yang kerlap-kerlip di langit malam.

"Waeyo oppa?"Kyungsoo mendekat kepada chanyeol yang berdiri di sana.

Chanyeol berhenti memandangi langit malam dan menarik tangan kyungsoo kemudian sekarang didepan chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Menurutmu apa kah sekarang kamu bahagia bersamaku?"Tanya chanyeol yang menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kanan kyungsoo dan memeluk erat pinggang ramping merasakan hangatnya deruan nafas chanyeol di dekat lehernya itu.

"Ani"Singkat kyungsoo,chanyeol sedikit terkejut tapi dia tahu kalau kyungsoo sedang bercanda.

"Kenapa begitu eoh?"Tanya chanyeol dan mulai memegang tangan kyungsoo.

"Karena aku selalu bahagia bersama mu channie,bukan hanya hari ini aku bahagia,tapi juga sejak selalu bersama mu"Tutur kyungsoo yang terdengar begitu bahagia.

"Gomawo channie untuk selama ini,saranghae"Tambah kyungsoo dan membalikkan badannya sehingga posisinya sekarang berhadapan dengan chanyeol.

"Nado saranghae chagiya"Ucap chanyeol dan langsung mencium kyungsoo disertai terpaan angin malam itu.

Kyungsoo menikmati ciuman itu,ia mempererat pelukannya pada leher chanyeol,sedangkan chanyeol masih terus menciumi setiap sudut bibir dan rongga mulut kyungsoo secara rinci dan memengangi pipi hingga leher kyungsoo lembut.

Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya pada kyungsoo,namun kemudian chanyeol mulai mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo dan membawanya menuju tempat tidur mereka berdua.

"Kyungie ini sudah malam,sebaiknya kita tidur"Ucap chanyeol dan mulai meletakkan kyungsoo ditempat pun berbaring di samping kyungsoo.

"Oppa,jadilah milikku hingga selamanya"Kata kyungsoo menyambut chanyeol yang baru berbaring disampingnya.

"Hm,apapun akan kulakukan untukmu"Balas chanyeol dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada kyungsoo.

"Jika kamu mau,aku akan bersedia sekarang,semuanya telah kamu lakukan untukku chan,aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu"ucap kyungsoo dan meraih wajah tampan chanyeol yang berada dihadapannya.

"Tapi itu sama saja dengan menyakitimu"Tahan chanyeol tak ingin kyungsoo menjadi begitu bernafsu.

"Baiklah,kamu selalu saja begitu"setelah itu kyungsoo mulai membuka kancing piyama chanyeol,chanyeol baru sadar bahwa maksud perkataan kyungsoo adalah setiap apa yang sebenarnya mereka berdua inginkan,selalu kyungsoo yang harus memulainya.

"ya!aku akan kasar jika kamu yang memulainya"ucap chanyeol dengan senyum evilnya.

"Terserah"Jawab kyungsoo enteng dan berhenti saat berniat untuk membuka kancing ketiga lalu membalikkan badannya membelakangi chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih wajah kyungsoo yang sebenarnya tersenyum puas dengan jawaban mencium kyungsoo dan memperdalam cium mereka hingga beberapa sekarang sudah berhadapan lagi,chanyeol lebih dulu membuka piyama istrinya,dengan cepat tubuh kyungsoo tak terbalut seutas benang sama tak ingin kalah dan melakukan hal yang memainkan kedua benda kenyal yang besar tepat di depan matanya sekarang,karena sedikit kesal dengan chanyeol yang mengabaikan bibir seksi kyungsoo,kyungsoo menarik leher chanyeol dan mencium kasar bibir suaminya itu.

Kyungsoo menjadi semakin kasar,sekarang biarlah dia yang berada di atas tubuh tak menginginkan chanyeol hanya terfokus pada melon-melon kyungsoo tadi,kyungsoo menempelkan tubunya pada chanyeol dan ntah apa yang terjadi.

"ahhhh"lenguh kyungsoo

"salah sendiri,kamu kira dibawah sana hanya bagian kosong"Chanyeol yang kini berada di bawah kyungsoo meledek istrinya tak sadar jika ia menempelkan tubuhnya begitu saja,dan lupa jika junior chanyeol di bawah sana siap kapan saja menyentuh miss V kyungsoo karena tepat berada diatasnya.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya,kamu hanya perlu menyimpan tenagamu chagiya"Bisik chanyeol di telinga kanan akhirnya mereka merubah posisi mereka.

"lakukan sekarang chan"pinta kyungsoo tak sabaran.

"Baiklah chagiya,ta..pi..TANGGUNG SENDIRI AKIBATNYA!"

"AGHH!"Teriak kyungsoo mengena telinga chanyeol yang langsung mencium kyungsoo karena chanyeol melakukannya tanpa aba-aba dulu dari kyungsoo.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautannya,dan memberi kyungsoo kesempatan untuk bicara.

"Chan,,bi bisakah,untuk,yang ini,pelan-pelan saja?"Tanya kyungsoo yang melemah seketika karena ulah chanyeol.

"Baiklah chagi,aku turuti maumu"Ucap chanyeol dan mulai melakukan aktivitasnya,chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh kyungsoo bak seorang dua anak kecil yang sedang bermain jungkat-jungkit yang gerakannya dari atas kebawah dan sebaliknya.

"c chan,,le lebih ce cepat lagi"Ucap kyungsoo memaksa

"Baiklah chagi,aku tidak ingin terlalu lama menyakitimu,jadi setalah ini akan kukeluarkan"Jelas chanyeol dan kemudian mempercepat gerakannya.

"O~op~pp~ppa,Agghhh! Ppa~lli"Desah kyungsoo yang sudah tak tahan dan chanyeol pun dengan sigap akan mengeluarkan juniornya dari lubang kyungsoo.

Cairan putih keluar bersamaan dengan junior kemudian berbaring di samping kyungsoo yang telihat memeluk kyungsoo dan berselimut bersama.

"Apa tidak sakit?Menurutku itu terlalu sempit"celoteh chanyeol saat kyungsoo masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Lama kelamaan,pasti akan lebih baik dari hari ini"Kyungsoo masih saja tergoda hanya tersenyum kecil dengan ucapan istrinya itu,kyungsoo benar-benar berbeda jika sudah berduaan dengan chanyeol.

"Caljayeo chagiya"Ucap chanyeol dan mencium bibir kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan kemudian dia memeluk chanyeol,membiarkan tubuhnya diselimuti oleh chanyeol dan merapatkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang milik juga dengan chanyeol yang memeluk akan selalu siap menjaga kyungsoo,bukan hanya melalui naluri kesaudaraannya dengan kyungsoo tapi juga besarnya rasa cintanya terhadap kyungsoo.

Cinta adalah sebuah hal yang bisa membuat seseorang kehilangan semuanya dengan sekejap,anggap saja cinta itu adalah hal yang begitu kekuatan cinta yang besar dapat merubah semuanya dan memberikan keyakinan yang kuat bagi setiap orang yang merasakannya.

END

Mian Yeol masih harus terapi otak karena Yeol masih trauma dengan ff yadong ataupun Yeol disini berjuang keras melawan trauma...~T_T~

Ya! Jangan di ambil hati buat bacon cabe pen,trus masalah yadongnya itu loh,maafin Yeol dan disaat Yeol mulai gesrek yah beginilah jadinya

Menurut kalian gman? Ffnya ngada2 yeth?

Baca di blog ponselku juga di:

.com

Heheheheh bye reader...^-^


End file.
